


Summer Wine

by AmanAS_IK



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanAS_IK/pseuds/AmanAS_IK





	Summer Wine

【超蝙】Summer Wine（夏日的酒）（NC-17，pwp）  
*pwp，上来就是干  
*道具，kj，脐橙，窒息  
Summary：超人是个糟糕的床伴。

布鲁斯先是解开了外衫的纽扣，并将那件藏青色的修身西装慢条斯理地挂上高高的衣帽架。为了把衣服挂好，他不得不尽力直起身，而这使得他腰部的白衬衫勾勒出他背部完美的曲线——就像高颈白瓷瓶，光滑，白皙，古老的纹路悄然密布其上。这是黑暗中的兽类留下的疤痕，而在半明半昧的灯光中，它又成了暧昧的私语与密码。  
随后，他解开了自己的皮带，黑色皮革，两指不到的宽度，一条轻重适宜的细皮带。布鲁斯将皮带递给克拉克，而克拉克犹豫了一下，接过皮带，并摘下自己的黑框眼镜，将它别在自己衣服的领口。他同样穿着白衬衫。  
布鲁斯打量了一眼克拉克，并收获了一个带了点天真的自信的笑。这实在是件很有趣的事，因为几小时前克拉克在把遥控器捏碎的同时，眼睛里纯然的天真和现在可谓如出一辙。  
他继续脱下自己的长裤，让自己的双腿一点点被展示出来。但这可不是今天的重点，克拉克的目光已经汇聚到了布鲁斯的屁股上。细细的线绳从他的体内伸出，而晶莹的水浸透了线绳，并将他的内裤濡湿了大半。白色，布鲁斯的内裤同样是白色的。一则是因为白色沾水效果明显，深沉的水色仿佛时刻都将满溢而出，连同浓郁的男性气味一起；另一则原因，则是因为白色本身所象征的纯洁。  
透视让克拉克看见一个小玩具埋在他的身体里。不小的尺寸深深插入他的后穴，撑开了肠道细小的皱褶，将那里涨出迷人又脆弱的粉色。黑色的柱状物上有着一粒粒圆形的突起，并仿照着真正的阴茎，纵横缠绕着搏动的突起经络。在持续又规律的震动下，一次次碾压着布鲁斯的肠道，刺激他的前列腺。而在线绳的另一端，一个银白的金属环卡住了布鲁斯的阴茎，限制住他的释放。但即便如此，透明的液体也已渗出了阴茎的前端。每一分每一秒，后穴震动的玩具都带动起金属环的摩擦，而布鲁斯阴茎的进一步挺立又拖动了他后穴的假阳具。  
进了房间后的一系列动作已经开始让布鲁斯的呼吸变得沉重，而在安静之中，喘息、震动和被硅胶玩具堵在身体深处的精液的水声只会合奏出一曲低哑迷离的慢歌，死死在两人跳动时心脏上缠上束缚，将它们紧紧绑在一起。  
克拉克一手扶住布鲁斯，一手隔着内裤，忽然拍了一下怀里人的屁股。玩具立刻对布鲁斯的肠道产生了一阵更猛烈的碰撞。布鲁斯浑身一抖，扬起脖颈低低“呃”了一下，方才重新放松。  
“开始吗？”克拉克低声说。布鲁斯回之以一个重重的喘息，蛮横地将克拉克推到墙边，整个人几近赤裸地贴在克拉克完好又洁净的白衬衫上。他的肌肤已经蒙上一层薄汗，下腹温度滚烫，挑衅般地用性器触碰克拉克同样挺立的阴茎。克拉克立刻伸手隔着内裤握住布鲁斯的阴茎顶端，不轻不重地捏了一下。他转身把布鲁斯推到墙上，把他的双手按在身后，用布鲁斯的皮带从对方的手腕开始，一圈圈捆绑而上。皮带的收紧使得布鲁斯的皮肤泛起红痕，但他显然乐在其中。  
克拉克半蹲下身，牙齿轻轻咬住布鲁斯内裤的边缘往下拉。布料摩挲着布鲁斯的阴茎，克拉克能感受到那个器官的搏动，比脉搏更快，轻盈有如云层中的飞鸟震翅。他抛弃杂念，专注地将布鲁斯的内裤扯下。内裤被拉到大腿上，如果布鲁斯不打算挣破它，就只能选择紧紧并拢双腿，把玩具压进肠道更深处。  
“快点。”布鲁斯不禁哑着嗓子催促，汗水凝聚在他的下巴尖，将落不落。克拉克不作回应，舌尖在布鲁斯的阴茎顶端打了个转，果断地含入半根性器。温暖湿润的口腔包裹着颤动的阴茎，而他还在继续努力将布鲁斯裹进自己口中。布鲁斯倒吸一口冷气，配合着向前靠。他的双手被绑在身后，双腿同样被束缚，只有克拉克扶住他的腰的手能给布鲁斯一点支撑。  
克拉克用舌头一圈圈地舔弄着布鲁斯的性器，舌尖在顶端试探，又转而灵活地在柱身上舔舐。他时不时稍微退出半分，再重新含下更多。蜷曲的黑发随着动作摩擦着布鲁斯的小腹，亲密又无所顾忌。玩具的嗡嗡声回响在他耳边，与布鲁斯的身体韵律一起伴奏。  
他的牙齿磕在了阴茎环上。布鲁斯不太确定自己是不是真的听到了金属碰撞的响声，因为血液已在他的血管中汹涌奔流。他低下头，与克拉克的蓝眼睛对视。很好，现在该死的天真已经从那双眼睛中退去，深沉的欲望之火开始燃烧。  
克拉克眨眨眼，空闲的手一拨，就弄断了小小的金属环。  
烟花瞬间在布鲁斯的脑内炸响，把他的思维炸成一片茫然的空白。他在那一瞬间想要从哥谭最高的高楼上不带任何防护一跃而下，那时他才能像鹰隼一样自由。  
他的条件反射先于思维，促使他发出一声长叹。浓稠的精液无法被全部吞咽，有不少的一部分从克拉克嘴角溢出，滴落到挂在胸前的黑框眼镜上，让镜片被染上了颜色。布鲁斯尚未从高潮的余韵中回复精神，就被一个更强硬的吻所俘获。克拉克的舌头撬开他的嘴唇，他自己的精液混合唾液，被涂抹在每一颗牙齿上。同时，克拉克猛地拽住布鲁斯身后的线绳，一下子抽出了那个黑色的小玩具。布鲁斯抽搐了一下，团团积在他腹中已久的精液顺着腿根向下流淌，在他的腿上留下一道淫糜的标记。已经被玩具操松的后穴骤然空虚，以至于当克拉克将一根手指探进其中时，他立刻收缩肌肉，将克拉克的手指紧紧夹住。  
“放松，布鲁斯。相信我。”克拉克结束了他的长吻，转而抚过布鲁斯优美的颈部。布鲁斯用头发丝蹭了蹭在他脸边的手掌，眼神已有些迷离。但他的神色却不算太迷醉，布鲁西宝贝精心设置参数的完美性感与标准甜蜜在他有些失神时自然而然地伪装而来，又与他表象下的冰川与暗流汹涌的深海冲突，汇聚成两极不容的惊心动魄的冲突。  
克拉克忽然笑了。他将挂在自己衬衫上，沾满了精液的黑框眼镜拿起，架在布鲁斯的鼻梁上。布鲁斯不满地“哼”了一声，重新集中了精神，刻意沉身，让克拉克的手指更深地操进自己身体里，同时伸出舌头，舔下从眼镜流到嘴边的白液，把它涂抹在自己的嘴唇上。  
“还不开始？”他戴着眼镜，凑近克拉克的脸，“脱掉你的裤子，男孩。”  
克拉克猛地用一个吻封住布鲁斯的嘴，拉出一道长长的银丝，才抬眼质问：“男孩？”  
愈是这样，克拉克就越不愿干脆地脱下衣服，尽管他确确实实已经硬得发疼，血液从脑子里通通跑到下身，兴奋地高声欢呼。但是面对这样一个完美的爱人和他裸体上比艺术更原始的伤疤，克拉克选择竭力维持着自己的理智，更加温柔地向布鲁斯的身体里探进第二根手指。这一次，他仍旧没有受到太大阻力，湿润的后穴裹住他的手指，然后收缩，夹紧。  
克拉克的拖拉引起了布鲁斯的强烈不耐。“你的反应速度是被北极熊吃了吗？我的童子军？”  
“你说了算。”克拉克无奈地挑起眉，尽管他真不比布鲁斯小多少，按记录最多一个月。  
布鲁斯看了他半秒，用黑皮带勾住克拉克的脖子，同时双腿用力崩裂了束缚住大腿的内裤。他早就把皮带解开了，这属于实在控制不住的本能。  
克拉克顺从地直直倒在地毯上，搂住他的爱人，同时抽出手指防止他受伤。布鲁斯整个人得以伏在克拉克胯部上方，与克拉克面对面。两双欲念满盈的蓝眼透过模糊的镜片交汇，连同他们一齐牵起的微妙的笑。  
克拉克的手被皮带环起，巧妙地压在颈后，他只能歪过头，问：“这次还是不能由我来，让你完全休息一回？”  
布鲁斯没有回答。他一只手按着克拉克的脖子，另一只手拉开克拉克的裤子拉链。氪星人尺寸惊人的阴茎立刻从裤子里弹出，青筋突起，顶端流出了点点前液。他抬起身，一手转而撑住克拉克的小臂，另一只手扶着克拉克的阴茎，让它逐渐没入自己体内。  
克拉克的阴茎显然比玩具更粗也更长，而骑乘的姿势更突出了这些特点。经过足够的扩张和精液的润滑，让它进入仍旧不是一件易事。粗大的肉刃仿佛在将布鲁斯狠狠劈开，饱涨的快感从小腹涌动到大脑皮层。当他完全坐到底时，他才发现自己一直屏着呼吸。重新获得氧气的快感和肠道的涨痛让布鲁斯眼前闪过黑斑。他深深地喘了口气，空闲的手放在自己腹部，盯着克拉克泛起红色的脸，用力按压下去。阴茎的形状隐隐被手的触觉所感知，这巨物此刻深深地嵌在另一个男人的身体深处，就如天生如此，完美契合，不留缝隙。  
布鲁斯喘了口气，松开克拉克的手，转而撑着地毯，开始主动起伏自己的身体。他紧紧盯着克拉克的眼睛，嘴角带笑，人类诞生之初最原始的诱惑从他的每一滴汗水中散发出来，幽幽火苗以空气中浮动的滚烫的欲望作为燃料，点燃了布鲁斯满是疤痕的肌肤；疤痕的边缘泛着红光，与他骨骼上无处不在的钢钉的冷光相照应。克拉克禁不住想要撑起上半身，布鲁斯却将头颅低下，轻轻舔了一口克拉克胸前的纽扣。克拉克立刻僵住，不敢再动，脸色憋的通红。  
“你真是……”克拉克怀疑如果自己不是氪星人，早就会控制不住射满布鲁斯的肚子，让他被精液灌满，乃至装不下到从他穴口溢出来。“我现在非常想，你懂的，布鲁斯。”  
“不，我不懂。”布鲁斯高高扬起眉，故作天真地回答。同时，他把自己往上抬起，等克拉克的阴茎滑出一半，又再次迅速往下坐到底。肉体碰撞拍打，发出暧昧的响声。  
布鲁斯知道自己体内的阴茎在自己的挑逗下变得更加坚硬，而克拉克距离射出来只有一步之遥。氪星人不需要呼吸，但他的脸确确实实从耳根红到了脖子。镜片上的精液遮挡了布鲁斯的部分视线，叫他难以辨别克拉克的眼神。但那不重要，因为布鲁斯完全能猜到他的心理。  
他开始收缩后穴，狠狠绞着克拉克的性器。快感从尾椎骨蔓延到四肢各处，轻微的疼痛伴随无穷无尽的快感，供两人在其中沉浮。  
克拉克抓紧了地毯。这种情况可不允许他随意触碰布鲁斯，他还不想造成对方骨折。他情不自禁地配合着挺胯，知道自己离那个点已经很近。  
但布鲁斯却突然停下了动作，放松肌肉。克拉克的阴茎仍深深插在他体内，但紧迫的压力忽然消失导致克拉克的欲望被打断。布鲁斯幸灾乐祸地阅读克拉克的挫败和焦急，用牙齿咬下对方领口的扣子，并把扣子用舌头顶着放在克拉克鼻尖。  
“拜托，布鲁斯！别这样！”克拉克郁闷地抗议，同时把地毯抓得更紧。身上的人肌肉线条流畅，蓬勃的力量潜藏其中，如同野豹伺机而动。但他却还是一个比皮毛油亮的黑猫更狡猾恶劣的家伙，比如现在。  
“嗯哼。”布鲁斯哼了一声，无理地要求：“我累了。换你动。”  
“不……”克拉克哀嚎着动了动身体。  
布鲁斯打断了犹豫不决的氪星记者，斩钉截铁地命令：“不准对我造成任何永久性伤害。”  
他洋洋得意，颐气指使。他知道他的伴侣有控制住他自己力量的能力，而他挑拨着自己伴侣的神经，企图赐予他释放掌控欲与那些太人类太私密的深层欲望的机会。他明白卡尔·艾尔的力量向来无处发泄。  
但他又把这个强大的生灵握在手心，就像高明的演奏家，大胆地控制住他的每一个反应和每一声心跳。  
操。  
克拉克脑子里的弦崩断了。他敏捷又强硬地翻过身，把骑在自己身上的布鲁斯压到地面上。仍旧在对方体内的阴茎狠狠碾压过他的肠壁，惹得他一声惊叫。  
他不经停顿，将布鲁斯的腿拉开，狠狠操进他身体最深处，并反复着简单的冲撞，接近整根拔出，再完完全全地操到根部，恨不得把卵蛋一起塞进去。激烈的肉体碰撞让布鲁斯屁股发红，整个人跟随他的动作颤抖，喘息支离破碎。傲慢的表象被干成了一片迷醉和放浪的享受，布鲁斯放纵自己的意识，毫无保留地大声呻吟。甜腻又沙哑的嗓音勾得克拉克加快速度，刻意擦过身下人的兴奋点。粗大的阴茎撑开他的肠壁。如果布鲁斯有子宫，那么克拉克已经操开了他的子宫口。  
“慢点……”布鲁斯下意识地哀求，兴奋冲昏了他的头脑，而他思想里那个冷酷的观察者又在一旁明确地告诉自己：“克拉克会继续加速，把你的脑子干成一团浆糊。”  
克拉克的确这么做了。他甚至掐住布鲁斯的脖子，用一个吻封住他的呼吸。窒息带来的快感让布鲁斯眼前闪烁着无数斑斓的色块，意识的模糊伴随着极度的快乐。他眼睛瞪大，生理性的泪水划过面颊深入鬓角，一波波浪潮推举着他在黑暗中起伏跌宕。  
一道惊人的光劈开他的思想，把混沌击碎，并让欲望的碎片被搅成无数星星点点的亮光。空气涌入口鼻的一刹那，布鲁斯再次到达高潮，阴茎吐出大量白浊，糊在克拉克洁白的衬衫上。与此同时，克拉克深埋在他身体里的阴茎也射出滚烫的精液，一波波地填满他的肚子。由于被性器完全堵住了出口，精液在他体内汇聚，撑得布鲁斯肚子胀起。来自他伴侣的精液沉甸甸地留在他自己的体内，一滴不漏。  
于是一切归于寂静，除了两人粗重的喘息和激烈的心跳。  
砰。  
砰。  
砰。  
很好听。  
克拉克再次眨了眨眼，拥抱着赤裸的爱人，衣着完整地侧躺下。他的阴茎仍插在布鲁斯身体里，让他满肚子液体无法流出。除此之外，克拉克没有再玩任何花样。  
他们依偎在一起，布鲁斯戴着克拉克的眼镜，克拉克的衬衫则被布鲁斯的精液浸透。理智回笼，时光也重新开始流动。一切的疯狂与放纵都留在前一个瞬间里凝固，而现在，他们将自己的一切相交付，契合着彼此的身体，毫无见间隙，相依相连。  
克拉克笑了笑，蓝眼睛和卷曲的黑发共同构成一幅美好的图景。  
“布鲁斯，你还记得我们的初遇吗！”  
布鲁斯懒洋洋地带着鼻音回答：“三月十号？”  
克拉克爆发出纯粹的快乐的笑，有点怀念：“不，是我们都还很年轻的时候。那场旅行。”  
“那个偶遇？”布鲁斯微微打起精神，回忆竟为他的面颊增添了一线温柔。  
“没错。我第二天醒来，发现你已经离开，还带走了我口袋里的一美元十美分。”  
“……有没有人说过你真是个糟糕又扫兴的床伴？”  
“啊哈。”  
“只有人说过我是个既不糟糕又不扫兴的爱人。”

FIN.

//我的第一篇pwp


End file.
